mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Songs
]] My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features various songs throughout the show as a theatrical element or simply woven into the regular narrative. This is a trend that has been in the My Little Pony television shows/direct-to-DVD films ever since Generation 1. The songs' lyrics on this wiki were transcribed by ear or from closed captions and their titles are taken from Daniel Ingram's Facebook page when available; otherwise, they are guesses or general descriptions. As of season three, the song titles are taken from their appearance in the credits. All songs were composed by Daniel Ingram, with the exception of the songs: "Hop Skip and Jump", "Evil Enchantress", "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala", "Pony Pokey" and "The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts", which were composed by score composer William Anderson. Selected songs from seasons one and two were made available in an official soundtrack release on iTunes and Google Play. Selected songs from seasons three and four were further made available in another official soundtrack release on iTunes. A soundtrack containing nine songs from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks was released on September 10, 2014 on iTunes. Another soundtrack containing five songs from My Little Pony Equestria Girls was released on September 23, 2014 on iTunes. List of songs Multiple episodes *My Little Pony theme song – all episodes before Lesson Zero. A variation appears in the end credits for every episode, except The Return of Harmony Part 2, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, which contain original scores, and Magical Mystery Cure, which contains a short version of A True, True Friend. Pinkie Pride also contains a shortened instrumental version of The Goof Off. The My Little Pony theme song always has Twilight Sparkle as lead singer. International versions here. *My Little Pony theme song (remastered) – Lesson Zero onward. The remastered My Little Pony theme song always has Twilight Sparkle as lead singer. Season one List of songs in season one: Season two List of songs in season two: Season three List of songs in season three: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Season four List of songs in season four: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' List of songs in the eight preceding animated shorts: List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: Season five On February 27, 2014, Daniel Ingram tweeted "Four new songs to write this week and next. I guess I better get back to the grindstone #MLPSeason5". On July 18, 2014, Meghan McCarthy tweeted "Feels brought to me this week by the lyrical stylings of [https://twitter.com/KeatingRogers @'KeatingRogers'] #MLPSeason5". On November 4, 2014, Ingram announced production had completed on the music of season 5. On December 2, 2014, special guest star Lena Hall shared a snippet of a song her character will perform in the show. On January 18, 2015, Jayson Thiessen stated that "numerous songs by @dannyimusic will be featured throughout the season." Comics Unreleased On March 25, 2015, Daniel Ingram announced via Twitter that he would be releasing an unreleased song at BABSCon on April 5, 2015. Ingram also stated that it is not a song from previous seasons nor a song from the show's upcoming fifth season. Unknown On October 1, 2013, Daniel Ingram tweeted "Recording with ponies and @Steflang pic.twitter.com/oDMohzpMsr" and Stef Lang tweeted in reply "“@dannyimusic: Recording with ponies and @Steflang pic.twitter.com/yKgd2HABUw” I'm a pony! I'm a pony!" On July 8, 2014, Ingram was asked "Per this @dannyimusic tweet last October (twitter.com/dannyimusic/st…), did we ever find out which #MyLittlePony song @Steflang worked on? :-)" and replied "not yet... But you will soon :)". On January 12, 2015, Daniel Ingram tweeted "@EquestriaDaily I have a challenge to all MLP fans out there! What are all Pinkie Pie's favorite THINGS in the world? #mysterysong". As hinted in late November 2014 and specified in March 2015, Gabriel C. Brown, aka "BlackGryph0n", is "singing in the choir"—he does "not have a speaking roll in MLP" and his "oc is NOT in the show." An annoucement earlier in March 2015 stated that Brown has "officially joined the MLP team, having recorded vocals with Daniel Ingram on several 2015 songs" —however, some postings of this announcement had this sentence removed later in March 2015. Other musical elements In addition to background music, several musical pieces have been used in the show that are not counted as full songs, according to "The Musical Pony" complete song lyrics in Little Brown's official My Little Pony Friendship is Magic guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. These include: *"Junior Speedsters" chant, sung by Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off *Sweetie Belle's unfinished talent show song lines in The Show Stoppers *The Nightmare Night greeting used in Luna Eclipsed *Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance's "Sunshine, Sunshine" chant in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, The Crystal Empire - Part 1, and Games Ponies Play *Sweetie Belle's campfire song in Sleepless in Ponyville, which is based on "99 Bottles of Beer" *Spike's dragon song in Spike at Your Service *Spike's jewel cake song in Just for Sidekicks *The Mane Six's Crystal Empire cheer in Games Ponies Play *Discord singing the Winter Wrap Up song in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Pinkie Pie's singing of "Fruit Bat Roundup" (to the tune of Winter Wrap Up) in Bats! *The song from Hinny of the Hills in Rarity Takes Manehattan *Apple Bloom's brief "Applelicious" rap in Pinkie Apple Pie *The Cloudsdale and Qualify Ponyville Cheer in Rainbow Falls *Apple Bloom's song in Somepony to Watch Over Me, cut short by Scootaloo *Rainbow Dash's version of The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *Spike's rendition of the Cloudsdale Anthem in Equestria Games *Snips and Snails' freestyle rap song in Rainbow Rocks The Junior Speedsters Chant, the Crystal Empire cheer, Fruit Bat Roundup, the song from Hinny of the Hills, Apple Bloom's brief Applelicious rap, the song cut short by Scootaloo, and Spike's rendition of the Cloudsdale Anthem all have backing music. The same closing theme is played over the credits of every episode except The Return of Harmony Part 2, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, Pinkie Pride and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, all of which have unique themes. Awards Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and Find A Pet Song were nominated for the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. At the 2013 Leo Awards in Vancouver, British Columbia, Daniel Ingram and Steffan Andrews won "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series" for the season three finale. Ingram and Andrews were nominated for a 2014 Leo Award for their work on Pinkie Pride for "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series". Gallery See also *Equestria Girls (commercial) *Commercials Notes Composed by William Anderson. References de:Lieder es:Canciones fr:Chansons it:Canzoni ja:歌一覧 no:Sanger pl:Piosenki pt:Canções ru:Песни sv:Sånger zh:歌曲 Category:Lists Category:Songs